The Devil and Sweets
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: He would kill them all, so that they become nothing but wandering, lost spirits. - "That way, I can create a world to only be with you." One-shot


**Hello! This is my first fanfic on Zeref and Mavis :3 because normally my fanfics are on NaLu ㈏1**

**First of all, I'd like to say that this story can be taken place at anytime in the past, so you can think of it being a long long time ago. I'm sorry if I confused anything in this story, as I might lack the information on Zeref and Mavis. I actually wrote this one-shot a long time ago, and today i came across it so I'm publishing it now! Lastly, I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Celine doesn't own Fairy Tail, Mashima the troll does. :( if I did I would make the pairings canon! ㈳8**

* * *

_Akuma to Dolce (The Devil and Sweets) ㈴0_

_㈔4 One-shot_

"It's him! Zeref! The black wizard! The 'devil's son'! Get away from him!" A man shouted in fear to his son when a man wearing a black cloak walked through the busy streets of Magnolia. His expression was sad, and he ignored the people who cried out in fear when they saw him.

He walked towards a stall near a brick house, but he made no move to hurt the people there, and instead, sat down on the ground under a shade, away from the brightness of the sun.

Leaning against the wall of the brick house, the man - Zeref, thought about his past and present. A thousand, no, million people had died because or his evilness. "How long will this keep going on?" He thought to himself. "I'm tired of watching people die. I want to end this...by dying." He wanted to cry, but the tears just won't come. "Why? Am I just too coldhearted? Is it because I'm dead? Am I alive?"

Zeref placed both his hands on the sides of his head. His head was hurting again. As he was about to pass out, a certain voice called out to him. "Don't sleep at the side of the street, it's dangerous."

The pain on his head lessened when the voice called out to him. Looking up, he saw a girl who seemed to look young, with long, wavy light blonde hair wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

Unlike the other people, she didn't seem to avoid Zeref and was oblivious to the villagers around them who was avoiding the black wizard. "Who are you? Why are you not afraid of me?" Zeref questioned the young girl.

"The name's Mavis Vermillion. If you do not know, I'm a ghost, a spirit, and I have no reason to be afraid of you." Her emerald eyes examined him. "You don't look like a bad person. What's your name?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Zeref."

"Nice to meet you, Zeref. Do you want a sweet?" Mavis took out two sweets, opened the wrappers and popped one into her mouth. She gave the other one to Zeref. "Here. For you."

Zeref looked at the thing in her hand, not knowing whether to accept it or not.

"Try it." Mavis encouraged him. Zeref placed the sweet into his mouth. "So, it's it nice?" The young ghost asked him again.

A smile as sweet as the candy made its way onto Zeref's face, which was clear that he liked the sweet.

Mavis smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Just a little sweet given by the cute ghost can make Zeref smile. What else can?

"Ne, are you the black wizard everyone was talking about?" Mavis asked him.

"Yes." Zeref hesitated. "It's me."

Mavis had a thoughtful look on her face, meaning that she was showing concern. "But you don't seem like a bad person at all. Actually, you look pretty cute."

Zeref was shocked at her words. All the time, everyone was afraid of him, running away from him. And today, one fateful day, a young girl tells him he does not look like an evil person, and actually thought he looks cute? He could hardly believe her words, but it didn't sound like she was lying.

"Oh, look. It's about time. I have to go." Mavis got up from the ground. "You should start a new life. Get a job, stop killing people, be happier." She winked at him, smiled, and ran off.

* * *

He didn't get to say goodbye.

He didn't get to tell her how much he liked the sweet.

He didn't get to tell her that he loved her.

He didn't get to say how cute she was.

He lost her, his only friend.

Mavis Vermillion.

Someine interrupted his thoughts. "Fairy Tail will stop you." She said. He found her, but she's different. The Mavis from then, and now, are different. She doesn't say he's cute. All she does is care about Fairy Tail, the guild he doesn't want to even hear it's name.

And now she's saying that the guild will stop him.

He would kill them all, so that they become nothing but wandering, lost spirits.

- "That way, I can create a world to only be with you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! Review please~**

**And please check out my other fanfics too!**


End file.
